


Precious

by bunnysworld



Series: baker!Leon [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon and his man go to a museum.</p><p>Another drabble in the baker!Leon series, also written for a Camelot_Drabble prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

Leon followed him through the exhibition, hoping his man would be done looking at statues and paintings soon. He didn’t want to be a cretin, but exhibitions bored him out of his mind. He could appreciate the skills of the artists and liked when colors were used perfectly, but standing in awe in front of a statue for twenty minutes just wasn’t his thing. 

“This is my favorite,” the tall man next to him said, “it reminds me so much of you.”

Leon blinked. The statue they were looking at wasn’t very tall and showed a Greek athlete of some kind. “It doesn’t look much like me.”

His man smiled softly. “But it’s precious and irreplaceable.”

Leon couldn’t help but kiss him right there at the museum in front of everybody.


End file.
